


No way out

by Call_me_Anarkiddie



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angst, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Dysphoria, Crying, Gender Dysphoria, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Misgendering, Other, Panic Attacks, Projecting, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slurs, Transphobia, Triggers, i swear to fucking god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_me_Anarkiddie/pseuds/Call_me_Anarkiddie
Summary: AFAB dysphoric Ancom. TW: The D-slur
Kudos: 18





	No way out

Ancom looked into the mirror. Although quis binder worked, the gender dysphoria was still very noticable. At least to quem. Nobody else really seemed to notice, and it was driving quem insane. Was Nazi right? Was que really just crazy?

The small anarchist shook the questions from quis mind, throwing quis hoodie over quis head. Que walked to the living room, only to see Nazi, playing CoD and screaming slurs at kids. Que sat on the couch behind him, trying to be quiet so that Nazi didn't notice que was there.

But, with Ancom's luck, Nazi noticed quem almost immediately. Putting down his controller, he turned to Ancom with a cruel smile, "What's up, Dyke?"

"Fuck off." Ancom spat meekly. For a moment, que thought que saw Nazi's eyes flair with anger. But that was quickly replaced with a mean sneer.

"Have any of your "gender dysphoria" lately?"

Ancom flinched.

"You know, you should really just give up. You're always gonna look like a girl. You're always gonna be a girl, no matter how many surgeries you have. You'll never change."

"Stop it, please." Ancom was close to tears now.

Without warning, Nazi grabbed Ancom's hoodie, tearing it off quis body.

For a moment, everything was silent. Scars were littered all over quis chest. Although quis binder was on, it was obvious that the scars continued up quis chest as well.

And then, Nazi laughed. It was a cold, mean, cruel laugh that made Ancom freeze up, "Look at you, feeding into your stupid delusions. Honestly, Ancom, you're pathetic."

Ancom broke. Sobs wracked quis body, coming in waves and crashing down on quem.

Nazi was right. Que was sick..

**Author's Note:**

> Venting is fun.


End file.
